The Rainy Bakery Day
by bestdamnthing
Summary: Gale comes into the bakery on a rainy day. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games of any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does.

Peeta was sitting by the dirty window in his dad's bakery, frosting cakes. It was a rainy day outside and it looked like there would be a storm soon. The familiar scent of the fresh baking bread filled the bakery and made it the perfect place to be on a rainy day. The bakery, although much smaller, was more comfortable than his house in victor's village. Maybe it was to get away from Katniss, who it was almost unbearable to see after she had picked Gale. But there was still apart of him that couldn't keep him away from her completely. He needed to know she was safe, and since he could get confirmation of it, he was contented enough. She had chosen Gale a few weeks ago, after his being whipped. Peeta supposed he understood why she had chosen Gale. She'd known him a lot longer. Gale and her knew a lot about each other and had been hunting companions for years. He could provide her with more than bread. He was strong and would be strong enough to work in the mines. Peeta, as much as he was in love with her, left her alone with her choice. She needed as much time with Gale as she could get. Peeta and her were to be married by next year. Peeta had spent countless nights thinking of a way out of it, because he wanted it to be real. And this? This wasn't real. It was something by the capitol, another contributing factor, Peeta thought to her picking Gale. It was true that the basis of her love, perhaps, came from the capitol and the hype that surrounded them was from the capitol, but he knew he sincerely loved her. The marriage was part of Snow's plan to keep power, the only thing he sought in the world. Once the idea was put in his head, by Katniss no less, it had stayed put and he certainly wouldn't budge. Peeta knew even once they were married, things would be different between him and her and there would be three in the marriage. If that's what made her happy, he knew he'd have to accept it. Gale was alright.

The bell above the shop rang as someone came in. Peeta peered out the window and saw while he was in his thought process, it had become a vicious storm. Then he noticed who the figure who entered the store was. It was Gale.

"Hello," Peeta said cordially, offering him a seat next to him. Gale shook it head. He was dripping wet and was getting the floors muddy. Peeta decidedly held out his hand for his coat and shoes and put them by the oven, so they could dry.

"Sorry to intrude like this, but it's bad out there," Gale said.

"It's alright. Nice to see you," Peeta said in a strained voice.

"Thank you, but we don't have to pretend." Gale said as he sat up straight.

"I'm not pretending." Peeta said, unconvincingly.

"Yes, you are." Gale paused. "I know it's a bit awkward between us, since a few weeks ago, but I realize I never thanked you for helping me that day."

Peeta, could honestly answer this. "It was mainly Katniss and Ms. Everdeen."

"You helped." Gale said.

"What was I supposed to do? Not help?" Peeta had unconsciously picked up the brush and was painting again, he was clutching the brush tightly.

"You could have."

"It would break Katniss' heart."

"Seems like she does a lot of heartbreaking these days," Gale merely commented.

"I wouldn't call it heartbreaking," Peeta said icily.

"You're telling me she didn't break your heart?" Gale said knowingly. Normally, Peeta would have found this as rubbing it in, but the tone in Gale's voice didn't have that in it.

"She did, but what's important is that she's safe and she's happy. She's safe and she's happy with you." Peeta said, with the smallest of smiles.

"I hope so. It'll be difficult in the next few months, won't it?" Gale said, softly.

"I suppose so. Katniss and I getting married is just for the capitol, back in the district, you two can do whatever. I just want her to be happy." Peeta said, simply.

"I know you do," Gale said, and added. "I do too."

Peeta put down his paintbrush. "Then that's all we can do, isn't it? Keep her happy and safe, no matter who she chose."

Gale nodded. It had stopped raining.


End file.
